gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Green Sabre
Get to where Cesar is waiting under the freeway. Get in the car down the alleyway. Get to the ambush before your brother is killed. Hold off the Ballas until the police arrive. The Ballas are bringing in backup. More Ballas are closing in. Ballas wheels joining the action! }} The Green Sabre is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet from his home in Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. This mission is a major turning point in the storyline. Mission The three feuding families of the Grove Street Families have come together due to Carl's efforts and Sweet decides to finally get back at the Ballas. Sweet also makes good with Carl and calls him his running dog. He then orders everyone to get heated, and meet him under the Mulholland Intersection. Carl, however, is side-tracked on the way by a call from Cesar, who has some important news for him. At first, Carl explains he is too busy to meet but Cesar is insistent, so Carl heads to the meeting place under the freeway north of Verdant Bluffs to meet Cesar, who is inside a Bravura with tinted windows. The two look ahead, as some Ballas exit a garage, followed by Ryder and Big Smoke, and finally Officer Frank Tenpenny. Eddie Pulaski then reverses a car out of the garage, revealing the same green Sabre that was used in the drive-by in Grove Street to kill Carl's mother. Suddenly, Carl remembers Sweet and realizes that Sweet and the rest of the Grove Street Families are walking into a trap. But first, he orders Cesar to get Kendl to a safe place. Carl races over to the underside of the Mulholland Intersection to prevent Sweet and the homies from being killed. Upon arriving, Carl sees a deadly shootout taking place. He also sees that Sweet has taken a hit. Out of loyalty, Carl stays to hold off the Ballas hordes. Numerous Ballas members will come and shoot at Carl and the rest of the gang. Carl holds them off until the police arrive, causing the remaining Ballas and GSF homies to flee. Refusing to leave his injured brother, Carl surrenders to the LSPD. Both brothers are arrested, with Sweet taken to a prison hospital upstate, and Carl taken to Angel Pine in Whetstone by Tenpenny and Pulaski. Tenpenny explains what happened and what will happen. From now on, Carl will do what he wants him to do. His first task is to eliminate a former cop hiding on Mount Chiliad being guarded by the FBI. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to where Cesar is waiting under the freeway *Get to the ambush before your brother is killed *Hold off the Ballas until the police arrive Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, but the Badlands mission is unlocked. Following the mission, Carl will be stripped of his weapons. The player may now buy any safehouse in the countryside (specifically Red County, Whetstone and Flint County), and save their game at the Angel Pine Save Point. The gang warfare element is disabled until completing the mission Home Coming. Additionally, the player can now traverse the countryside and enter San Fierro without any police attention, but cannot purchase any safehouses there yet until completing the mission Are You Going to San Fierro?. Aftermath *West Coast Talk Radio reports the following events: **Richard Burns narrates a news report on the gang war between the Grove Street Families and the Ballas that happened under the intersection saying many senior Grove Street Families and Ballas gang members were killed, while others were incarcerated. **It is also reported that the bridges connecting Red County and Flint County have finally reopened, with many delays, following the earthquake a few months ago. The governor has congratulated himself for the rebuilding of the bridges, even though he didn't help with any of the rebuilding of the bridges and even refused to give aid to rebuild them. *There is no restriction on Carl returning to Los Santos, although there is no longer a Grove Street Families presence on Grove Street, and the cash point in front of the Johnson house no longer functions. If Carl is wasted close enough to Los Santos he will respawn at a hospital in Los Santos. It is worth mentioning that when returning to Los Santos, the player should be careful, as the city from this mission on is dominated by the Ballas, who are always hostile to the player, and Vagos, who are passively hostile. *All other Los Santos-based activities, including dating Denise Robinson, are still available (although Denise will not call Carl, and his progress with her will not be affected from not dating her, as long as Carl is not in Los Santos). The Roboi's Food Mart asset also still functions, if Carl has completed the first courier mission. *San Fierro is now accessible to the player without police attention, though safehouses are not available for purchase until completing the mission "Are You Going to San Fierro?" Deaths *Various Ballas gang members - Killed by Carl Johnson for attacking Sweet and the Grove Street Families members. Gallery TheGreenSabre-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson witnessing Big Smoke, Ryder, Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski take the green sabre, used to kill his mother, out of a garage. TheGreenSabreGTASA.JPG|CJ talking to Cesar under the freeway north of Verdant Bluffs. TheGreenSabre-GTASA3.png|Sweet, having just been shot by the Ballas, talking to Carl Johnson. TheGreenSabre-GTASA4.png|Carl Johnson and Sweet being arrested by the police. TheGreenSabre-GTASA5.png|Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski talking to Carl Johnson about a witness hiding on Mount Chiliad that they need to be killed. Walkthrough TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS1.png|Sweet is giving a speech to the GSF homies in his house. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS2.png|He says that all of them will show the Ballas what true banging looks like and then encourages the homeboys to display their pride in being from the GSF. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS3.png|The homeboys chant and display their Grove Street pride. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS4.png|CJ comes over and Sweet excitedly greets him and asks him where he's been, since they haven't seen each other for a long time. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS5.png|CJ says that he had some business to take care of. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS6.png|Sweet says that knowing CJ, he was sleeping with women from Ballas turf. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS7.png|The homeboys all express their liking of CJ. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS8.png|Sweet asks the homeboys if they are all on good terms with CJ. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS9.png|The homeboys say that they, indeed, are. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS10.png|Sweet says that CJ has been through a lot, just like the lot of them. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS11.png|Sweet says that CJ has been helping the Families regain control of Los Santos. Sweet says that CJ has been fighting with the Ballas aggressively, taking the fight to them, instead of waiting for the Ballas to strike first. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS12.png|Sweet says that CJ is fighting the Ballas just like Grove Street used to and says that Grove Street shall fight them like that once more. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS13.png|Sweet says that CJ is a breathing example of what being a Grove Street member used to mean. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS14.png|Sweet says he's proud to call CJ his brother and says that he relies on him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS15.png|Sweet says that he never should have doubted CJ like he did when he first came back from Liberty City. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS16.png|CJ says that he doesn't hold any grudges towards Sweet. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS17.png|Sweet says that CJ is now home, where he belongs. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS18.png|The homeboys agree with Sweet's statement. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS19.png|Sweet talks to the homeboys once more and tells them that he wants them all to get weapons and prepare for a fight. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS20.png|Sweet says that they will start a gang war with the Ballas. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS21.png|The homeboys agree to participate in the war and say their goodbyes to Sweet, before heading out to prepare. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS22.png|As the homeboys leave Sweet's house, Sweet asks CJ if he's going to participate in the turf war. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS23.png|CJ says that he surely is. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS24.png|Sweet says that he depends on CJ. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS25.png|Sweet tells CJ to prepare for the turf war and meet him at the Mulholland Intersection. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS26.png|As CJ leaves Sweet's house, he gets a phone call. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS28.png|CJ picks up the call. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS29.png|The voice on the other side is Cesar. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS30.png|CJ says that he can't hang out with Cesar now, as he's busy right now. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS31.png|Cesar says that he must see CJ and tell him about something. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS32.png|CJ says that if this concerns Kendl, then CJ and Cesar are cool. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS33.png|Cesar says that this is not about Kendl and that CJ must come over and see something. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS34.png|Cesar says that it's really important. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS35.png|CJ says that whatever it is, it will have to wait. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS36.png|Cesar doesn't relent and says that CJ must come over and see the thing Cesar is speaking about for himself, as he wouldn't believe it if Cesar told him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ says that he has some time, so he can come over if it's that important, before asking Cesar where he's currently at. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS38.png|Cesar tells CJ to meet him underneath the freeway on the northside of Verdant Bluffs. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS39.png|CJ must now go and meet Cesar. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS40.png|CJ making his way to Cesar's location. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS41.png|CJ pulls up on the side of the road, but Cesar is nowhere to be found. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS42.png|CJ notices a Bravura left in an alleyway nearby and realizes that Cesar must've left it there. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS43.png|CJ getting into Cesar's Bravura. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS44.png|After a short while, Cesar comes over and gets into the car. CJ asks what Cesar wanted to show him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS45.png|Cesar says that CJ arrived just in time and tells him to take a good look at a garage on the other side of the street. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS46.png|Two Ballas members leave the garage. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS47.png|CJ doesn't see anything special about some Ballas hanging around a shady spot. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS48.png|Cesar tells CJ to just keep focused on the garage. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS49.png|The door to the garage opens once again and, to CJ's surprise, Ryder peeks out. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS50.png|CJ is shocked to see his best friend hanging out with the Ballas. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS51.png|Shortly after Ryder comes out of the garage, Smoke leaves the garage and CJ is even more shocked now to see that his two best friends are hanging out with Grove Street's sworn enemies. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS52.png|Cesar tells that the spectacle is not over yet and tells CJ to take a good look at the car that is driving out of the garage. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS53.png|CJ realizes that the garage Ryder and Smoke just came out from stored the green Sabre, which, according to Ryder, was the vehicle the Ballas that killed his mother were driving. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS54.png|As Ryder and Smoke open the garage's gate, making room for the Sabre to drive out, Tenpenny walks out of the garage. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS55.png|CJ is devastated by the revelation that his two best friends are not only allied with Grove Street's worst enemies, but also allied with C.R.A.S.H.. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS56.png|CJ realizes that Ryder and Smoke were probably responsible for his mother's death. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS57.png|Cesar says that he's sorry that CJ had to experience the betrayal of his two best friends and says that he heard a rumor and decided to investigate it. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS58.png|Cesar says that he didn't believe it himself when he first heard about it. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS59.png|CJ says that Cesar did the right thing by telling him about Ryder and Smoke. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS60.png|CJ says that he owes Cesar. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS61.png|CJ says that he should go and tell Sweet about their betrayal, before he realizes something. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS62.png|CJ realizes that Sweet is heading right into a Balla ambush. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS63.png|CJ asks Cesar to find Kendl and keep her safe. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS64.png|Cesar asks CJ what he's worried about. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS65.png|CJ says that Sweet and the other homeboys are walking right into a Balla ambush. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS66.png|CJ tells to hurry and get Kendl someplace safe. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS67.png|CJ must hurry up and get to the Mulholland Intersection before the Ballas kill Sweet. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS68.png|As CJ speeds down the streets of Los Santos towards the crossroads, he decides that he should try calling Sweet and warning him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS69.png|CJ tries calling Sweet. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS70.png|After a few minutes, Sweet still hasn't answered the call. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS71.png|CJ is met by Sweet's answering machine, indicating that Sweet has already left Grove Street and is heading to the Ballas ambush. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS72.png|Not knowing whether or not his brother is already dead or not, CJ is getting more and more worried. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS73.png|CJ finally arrives at the crossroads to see the Ballas absolutely dominating the turf war. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS74.png|As CJ gets out of his car to join his brothers in fighting their sworn enemies, he sees his true brother, Sweet, stumbling around after getting shot. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS75.png|CJ catches Sweet with his arms and asks him if he's alright. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS76.png|Sweet asks CJ where he has been. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS77.png|CJ says that Cesar kept him from joining the turf war earlier and that Cesar showed him something crazy. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS78.png|CJ tells Sweet that Ryder and Smoke have betrayed them and are allied with the Ballas and C.R.A.S.H. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS79.png|CJ says that Ryder and Smoke have sold them out. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS80.png|Sweet says that Ryder and Smoke do not matter right now and tells CJ that he must get out before the cops arrive and bust him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS81.png|CJ tells Sweet that he'll fight by his side until the end and won't leave him now. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS82.png|Neverminding the intense gunfire, CJ stands up and shouts so that all of the attacking Ballas can hear him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS83.png|CJ tells the Ballas that he will kill them all. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS84.png|CJ has to fight the Ballas off until the cops arrive and calm the turf war down. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS85.png|Grove Street Families fighting the Ballas. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS86.png|After the Ballas start dying quickly, some more arrive as back-up in cars. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS87.png|Eventually, the Ballas send in an entire truck of reinforcements. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS88.png|After the first truck is brought down, a second one drives up. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS89.png|CJ continues effectively disposing of the reinforcements that the Ballas send in. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS90.png|Grove Street Families taking out the last of the Ballas. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS91.png|Suddenly police sirens ring throughout the neighborhood. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS92.png|LSPD arrives at the turf war's location and every Grove Street and Balla runs away, except for the injured Sweet and CJ, who is determined to stay with his brother until the end. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS93.png|Surrounded by the LSPD, CJ is forced to surrender. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS94.png|As Sweet is on all fours, slowly bleeding out, CJ is arrested by the LSPD. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS95.png|Tenpenny asks Carl how he feels about having a bag over his head and being completely powerless. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS96.png|Carl pleads with Tenpenny to take the bag off of his head, as he's unable to breathe. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS97.png|Tenpenny agrees, but "only because Carl said please". TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS98.png|Tenpenny takes the bag off of Carl's head and he can see that he's in their patrol vehicle, in a location that he cannot recognize. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS99.png|Carl yells at Tenpenny and calls him sick. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS100.png|Tenpenny says that part of his job is to intimidate those who intimidate others. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS101.png|Tenpenny turns to Pulaski and asks him if he's not right. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS102.png|Carl asks Tenpenny where they took him to. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS103.png|Tenpenny tells Carl that they are "in the middle of nowhere". TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS104.png|Carl remembers Smoke and Ryder's betrayal. Shortly afterwards, he remembers that the last time he saw his brother, he was bleeding out from gunshot wounds. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS105.png|Tenpenny calms Carl down and tells him that he is still alive. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS106.png|Tenpenny says that Sweet is in a prison hospital, awaiting trial. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS107.png|Pulaski says that somehow nobody could place Carl in the scene of the crime and arrest him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS108.png|Tenpenny says that Carl should be really glad, for his life is not all that bad. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS109.png|Tenpenny says that Carl's "moron" brother and his "street-trash, soon to be turned out" sister is also still alive. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS111.png|Tenpenny says that things are going pretty well for Carl so far. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS112.png|Therefore, Tenpenny tells Carl to behave. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS113.png|Tenpenny says that he and Pulaski want Carl to do them a small favor. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS114.png|Carl says that he can't believe Ryder and Smoke turned against him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS115.png|Pulaski says that Smoke does exactly what they tell him to. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS116.png|Pulaski says that Smoke learned this lesson a while back. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS117.png|Tenpenny tells Carl that things like loyal friendship, which Carl believes in, is just some nonsense. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS118.png|Tenpenny asks Carl how he didn't realize this when he was ran out of town just because he didn't save Brian from dying. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS119.png|Tenpenny tells Pulaski that he can't deal with Carl and calls him an idiot. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS120.png|Pulaski pulls out a gun and suggests shooting Carl right here and now. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS121.png|Tenpenny holds Pulaski off and tells him not to shoot Carl. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS122.png|Tenpenny tells Pulaski that they should let Carl do something good with his useless life. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS123.png|Tenpenny says that Carl will help them fight crime and asks him if he agrees with this statement. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS124.png|Carl says that he will do so by any means necessary. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS125.png|Tenpenny warns Carl to stay away from Big Smoke and Ryder, or else there will be serious consequences. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS126.png|Tenpenny also warns Carl to stay away from C.R.A.S.H. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS127.png|Tenpenny tells Carl that if he won't do as C.R.A.S.H. says, they'll set Sweet up for brutal murder by the Ballas, who are desperately craving to kill Sweet as it is. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS128.png|Tenpenny then turns to Hernandez, who was taking a leak nearby. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS129.png|Pulaski grabs Carl and tries leading him a little bit forward, but CJ angrily tells him not to touch him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS130.png|C.R.A.S.H. tell Carl that they are having problems with a former ally of theirs. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS131.png|They say that this former ally disagrees with some of their methods to fight crime. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS132.png|Carl sarcastically asks who could ever find C.R.A.S.H.'s methods problematic. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS133.png|Tenpenny says that the person they're speaking of is as much of a liar as is humanly possible. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS134.png|Tenpenny says that this former ally ratted C.R.A.S.H. out just as soon as he was caught practicing irregular methods himself. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS135.png|Tenpenny says that he is under close protection and is held somewhere up in Mount Chiliad, a huge mountain near the location they're currently at. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS136.png|Tenpenny tells Carl to find out where the target is being held and kill him. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS137.png|Pulaski tells Carl to sort this out as a favor to them. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS138.png|Pulaski hands Carl a camera and tells him that they want evidence that he is dead. TheGreenSabre-GTASA-SS139.png|Carl is exiled from his home in Los Santos and is left in a small town in the south-east of San Andreas, called Angel Pine... Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_27_-_The_Green_Sabre_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_27_-_The_Green_Sabre_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_27_-_The_Green_Sabre_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *No "Mission Passed" message appears and no sound is heard after the mission in the original version of the game. In the remastered version, this message appears. *The song that is playing inside Sweet's house is by and , a song that also can be heard on Radio Los Santos. *Despite the bridges between Los Santos and Red County, and San Fierro and Flint County reopening, no vehicles will use them until Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, although there is one bridge located north of the Flint Intersection (just north of the RS Haul) where some vehicles may occasionally be seen driving across. However, only vehicles from the Red County side (especially the ones that spawn between the bridge and a nearby T-Junction north of it) will drive across the bridge to get to Flint County. *It seems that Ryder was not originally due to appear in this mission. According to the mission's dialogue, Carl only notices Smoke and the C.R.A.S.H. officers taking the Sabre out of the garage, despite Ryder exiting the garage in front of Smoke. Carl doesn't mention Ryder to Sweet nor do he and Cesar mention him during King in Exile. The first time the duo notice Ryder's betrayal is during Photo Opportunity, when Carl expresses surprise at seeing Ryder arrive in Angel Pine accompanied by the Ballas. *The officers who surround Carl at the Intersection aim their pistols in a sideways manner usually attributed to gang members. This is due to the officers being scripted as opposed to those who appear in regular gameplay. *Pulaski's mouth does not move when he says "We want you to do a little favor for us Carl". *The Camera Pulaski hands to Carl in the final cutscene is a different model to the one obtainable in the game. *The Bravura that Cesar and Carl use cannot be damaged or moved by the player, at least before getting inside that car. It is however possible to drive the Bravura following the cutscene. *In the beta, there is a small cutscene that plays between Carl eliminating all of the Ballas and the police arriving. In the cutscene, Carl tells Sweet that he defended him because "he wasn't gonna lose another brother", and Sweet weakly admits that he was wrong about Carl being a "busta". The beta cutscene can be seen here. *The scene where CJ and Sweet are arrested while the other Grove Street members run is inspired by the 1993 movie . In it, Miklo and Paco, two members of the Chicano street gang Vatos Locos (Crazy Guys) get into a shootout with a rival gang and Miklo is wounded. After a police car chase Paco, Miklo and two other members of the Vatos Locos crash the car and while the other two gang members flee the scene, Miklo and Paco are arrested in a similar way to CJ and Sweet and the camera even pans up to an aerial shot. This scene can be seen here. **Another striking similarity is that while Sweet and Miklo were sent to prison, Carl and Paco ended up working for law enforcements. Navigation }}es:The Green Sabre pl:Zielony Sabre de:The Green Sabre ru:The Green Sabre Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas